Yours and Mine
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: Summary: Shawn has a run in with a woman who just happens to want to drain him dry. Lassiter comes to his rescue and Shawn learns a secret about him that should scare him way more than it does.


**A/N:** Hiya Psych-Os! I know that you're waiting on chapter 11 for _Danger in the Dirty South. _However Halloween is my fav holiday (Christmas can suck it!) So I wanted to write a little something to celebrate! Really hope you like it, cause i'm proud of it! Anywho hit that review button and sound off! H&K's

**Title: Yours and Mine.**

**Rating: M. L-S-V. (Warning m/m Lovin ahead!) Don't like it? Then don't read it! You have been warned!**

**Type: Paranormal/Humor/Romance/Angst/AU/Parody**

**Pair: Shawn&Lassiter. (You guys know that's all I do!) :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT! own Psych. Shawn&Lassiter also NOT mine (Dammit!) However if I did, they would never leave the bedroom, ever!**

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce. I enjoy working with her so much! **

**Summary: Shawn has a run in with a woman who just happens to want to drain him dry. Lassiter comes to his rescue and Shawn learns a secret about him that should scare him way more than it does. **

_Yours and Mine_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd By: XXSpadesAce._

_Shawn's POV._

Something was wrong, very, very, very wrong. The kind of wrong that could only mean danger. I could feel it breathing on the back of my neck. I picked up the pace, silently cursing myself for not calling a cab to take me home from Tom's. I made the mistake of having a few too many, so driving home was out. I only live half a mile away so I thought walking would sober me up a bit. I don't usually drink so much, but the spirits were talking so loud tonight, I thought I'd shut them up with a few rounds of Jack. It worked; they were barely a whisper now. I could hardly even make out their hushed warning. An icy wind stirred the dead leaves around my feet and I spun around. There was nothing around but darkness and pavement. I didn't take any comfort in the fact because the voices in my head got a lot louder. I turned around to continue homeward and froze. Standing before me was the most heart-breakingly beautiful woman on the face of God's green earth. There was a soft, almost smug smirk on her lovely face and the spirits fell quiet, as if they knew there was no help for me now.

"Hiya, I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic extraordinaire. Are you lost? Cause I could totally help you find your house." I remarked with an easy tone, not wanting to let her hear the crippling fear that was raging inside me.

Her smile grew and her deep jade eyes sparkled. She took a step forward, shaking her head softly. I watched in wonder as a waterfall of black hair danced around her face. Her skin was so pale that it almost glowed in the moonlight. My instincts were screaming for me to haul ass, but I couldn't make my legs move.

"Do you know what I am, Shawn?" Her little bell tone rang out sweetly.

I gulped once, my mouth feeling horridly dry and tacky. "I have a pretty good idea." I choked out, my heart pounding in my chest. I could see the headlines now.

_Popular psychic's body found this morning, cause of death blood loss. _A vampire, she was a vampire. I knew they existed, but I'd never had the bad luck of meeting one. _Guess it's just my unlucky night. _

She stopped dead in front of me and ran an icy finger over my pulse point. "I've been watching you for quite some time now, Shawn, you're very enticing." she said, licking her lips.

I trembled roughly. "Thanks. It's my posture, I think, makes tons of people go a little batty." I said with humor.

She chuckled softly. "What a brave little mystic you are. Most of my kills would be begging for their lives by now. It's oddly refreshing." she said, dropping her hand to her slender side.

I sighed. "Why beg? Wouldn't do me any good now, would it?" I stated already knowing the answer.

"Just make me drain you quicker. I hate the begging, it's annoying. Makes people taste so good, though. Did you know fear tastes like chocolate?" she asked, walking around behind me. I felt her run her hand up my back, and then she grabbed a handful of my hair and tilted my head.

I sucked in a deep ragged breath. "Nope, that's a fun factoid. Thanks for sharing." I muttered.

She chuckled darkly. "Any last words, psychic?" she asked, flicking her tongue over my throat.

"Don't play with your food?" I offered smugly.

She moaned softly. "I bet you're going to taste like heaven." she returned. I heard a soft clink and felt her fangs scrape over my pulse point.

"Hope you enjoy it." I said, snapping my eyes shut. _Can't believe this is how it ends. _

"ALANA!" I heard a familiar voice rage. She let me go, startled.

"Detective. How are you tonight?" she said innocently, stepping away from me. She looked like a naughty child who got caught stealing someone else's cookie.

"Lassie?" I breathed out. "You've got to leave." I said frantically. No need for him to die as well.

"Spencer, shut up and come stand behind me." he ordered, his eyes never leaving the stunning vampire's face. His blue button down was opened at the top and his skin had the same odd glow as Alana's. His breathtaking blue eyes had an unworldly gleam in them.

"No way." I whispered, scampering behind him. _Lassie's a vampire! Wow, that actually explains a lot, _I mused to myself. I got a strong feeling that I was going to be okay now. The spirits even began hissing softly again.

"Turn around and walk away before I put a stake through your heart." Lassie spat at her.

She pouted at him softly. "But Carlton, he smells too good. How do you bare it?" she whimpered.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked truly wanting to know.

"Shawn, shut up!" Lassie hissed out.

She smirked at me. "I'm the one who brought him into the night life." she sang. I gasped softly.

"That's the only reason I haven't killed you yet, but my will is running thin, now leave!" he roared at her. _That was kind of hot._ I thought to myself.

She stomped her foot like a child. "But I want him, and I'm hungry!" She pouted again.

"He is mine!" Lassiter growled at her. He reached in his pocket and tossed something at her. She caught it easily and wrinkled her nose at it.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked looking at the back of his neck.

He spun around and glared at me, his hands moving into frustrated fists.

"I swear to God, if you make another sound, I'm going to drain you myself!" he yelled at me, then turned back to her.

I felt a tiny shiver run down my spine. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but the thought of him sinking his razor sharp teeth into my neck wasn't as scary as it should've been.

"He is yours? You've marked him?" she asked with a confused look.

"He hasn't been marked, but he will be. He will belong to me, he is mine." he said in a voice that left no doubt.

I felt another tremble hit me. _What in the world does that even mean? _I thought. I wouldn't really mind finding out, cause being marked by the Irish vampire seemed like it could be a very good thing.

She snickered. "A vampire detective with a pet psychic, cute." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Take your bagged blood and get out of here. I don't want you anywhere near him again. Do we understand each other?" he asked.

She frowned. "Yes, Carlton, I understand. I didn't know he was your little play thing. I won't bother him again." she said, turning to leave. I let out a sigh of relief. Alana looked back at me and smirked. "Have fun with your new master, Shawn, you're in for a wild time. Trust me." She winked at me, then vanished.

Lassie turned towards me and grabbed my hand. "Come on." he said, pulling me flush against him. He wrapped his long arms around me and squished me into his hard cold chest.

"Umm, Lass. I'm enjoying the cuddle time, don't get me wrong, but I can't go anywhere if you don't let me go."

He grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face into his neck. "Shut up and close your eyes!" he ordered.

I felt my eyes snap shut on command. _Whoa, that was cool! _I thought.

He hooked his arms under my knees and soon had me cradled in his arms. I yelped softly and my eyes flew open. His deep blue ones were staring back at me, and I found myself becoming lost in him. I felt so possessed by him, and it was amazingly hot.

"This isn't going to feel good." he warned softly. Finally not yelling, growling, or hissing at me.

I smirked. "I'll be the judge of that." I said, waggling my eye brows.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut your eyes." he whispered.

They closed again without me even having to consider it. He pushed my head down into his neck again then flinched harshly. I was about to open my eyes to ask what was wrong when a horrible, high pitched sound filled my head. I cried out in pain and buried my face deeper into Lassie's cold neck. Just when I thought I'd go mad from the noise, it stopped, and I felt myself be lowered onto something soft. A cool nimble finger caressed my temple, making some of the pain and nausea dissipate.

"You can open your eyes now." he said softly. I wanted to resist because the thought of light was enough to make me want to die, but my eyes blinked open at his words. Thankfully the room was dim, only a small lamp glowing in the corner of the room.

"Okay, you were right, that didn't feel good at all. What did you do to me?" I whined, sitting back on the couch that vampire Lassie had sat me on. I got a hint of musk, sandalwood, and just a wisp of vanilla, so I knew we must've been at his place.

_Not what I thought a vampire's lair would look like, _I thought, a bit disappointed. I figured there would be coffins and no-Gallic allowed signs hanging on the walls.

He sat down beside me and smirked softly. "Teleported. It's fast but painful for humans." he said.

I nodded once and got hit with another wave of pain in my head. I whimpered a bit and Lassie's hand shot to my forehead and the pain vanished. He ran his fingers through my hair lightly and I groaned in delight. "Mmh, please don't stop, makes it not hurt." I said, not above begging. The pain in my head had to be the worst I'd ever felt, and I've been shot.

He sat down, moved closer to me, pulled me into his chilled side, and tossed his arm over my shoulder. He returned his fingers to my hair. I sighed in content and relaxed into him.

"How did this happen to you and when? I've seen you almost every day for the last five years and I never knew that you were a creature of the night, so what gives?" I asked, turning to look him in the eyes without breaking contact. He was better than morphine, and I didn't want to hurt anymore. I couldn't even hear the spirits or feel any vibes; he was like a sexy off button. Can't believe I'd never noticed it before.

He sighed softly. "No chance that you'd just let it go is there?" he grunted.

"Nope, not a chance in hell, so spill the blood, Lassie." I said leaving no room for argument.

He chuckled softly. "I had just moved to Santa Barbra, and started at another station about thirty miles from the SBPD. I was a green as the leaves in the spring. Anyway, some buddies of mine took me out to welcome me to the force. I had way more drinks than I should have and decided to try and walk home." he said.

"This story sounds oddly familiar." I muttered dryly.

"Well, no one came to save me." he said with a hint of sadness.

"Right, sorry. Continue please." I said leaning back against him, feeling weak and tired.

"When Alana came out of the shadows with that smile on her face I thought I had won the lottery. She was so beautiful that I fell at her feet, willing to do anything it took to have her. I was a simple minded mortal, mind you, and to me, she was a goddess. I was ready to pledge my life to her. That seemed to please her for some reason, so instead of killing me she decided to keep me. The first years of my new life, or death, rather, revolved around her and her needs. I was powerless to her will, and she used me like a demented little puppet. I took so many lives, just because she told me too. Finally, I got tired of it and went searching for something else. I got off fresh blood and started living off the bagged stuff and rejoined the force. She wasn't happy about losing her little play toy, but she let me go. She knew should could find another one at the drop of a hat. I got a job at the SBPD, quickly moved up the ladder, and made Head Detective quickly enough. Everything was hunky dory for a while until I met you, then my life got infinitely more complicated." he finished with a weird mix of annoyance and fondness.

"How so?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes danced with mischief. He bent down and brushed his lips over mine. I gasped softly at the chilled thrill. Before I could even consider kissing back, his lips were already gone.

"Oh." I remarked, panting slightly even though his lips barely touched mine. I wanted more, but I had more questions first.

He smirked and fluttered his finger tips over my neck. I whimpered softly in need and stretched to kiss him again but he pulled back, and I wound up kissing his jaw. _I'll just improvise,_ I thought, kissing my way to his tempting neck. It was like touching a velvet covered block of ice, he was still soft somehow. The contrast of sensations mixed with the intoxicating scent went straight to my groin, banishing away the questions I had. I looped my tongue around his frigid ear lobe and sucked it into my mouth. I grazed my teeth over it and he hissed harshly.

"Shawn, stop it." he warned in a thick voice that didn't sound to convincing to my ears.

I let his ear fall from my mouth and moved down to his neck. I found the spot where his pulse point would've been if he had one and latched down on it in a rough love bite. He growled loudly and I shivered in response. I ran my hand down his icy chest and cupped his growing erection through his pants, and then gave it a playful squeeze.

"Mmm, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I teased, nipping his neck again. He was out of my reach and across the room before I could blink.

It was my turn to pout now. "Lassie, I can't very well feel you up when you're all the way over there." I said matter-of-factly. The pain came back but it had dulled down a lot. I could sense the tension, hesitation, and lust rolling off him like waves in the Gulf.

He snorted. "That's the point Shawn." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I stood up and swayed a bit. "I know you want me. I can feel it, hell, I've always been able to feel it, so what's the problem?" I asked softly, taking a shaky step towards his rigid form.

The amused gleam that was in his eyes vanished and I stopped my advance. I began panting softly again and my knees became weak under his intense leering. "I've always wanted you too, Carlton, from the very first time we met, do you remember?" I asked.

His arms fell to his sides, his shoulders slumped, and the corners of his lips twitched almost against his will. "Do I remember?" he echoed softly. He flinched slightly and was right next to me in a flash.

_How did he do that?_ I didn't even see him move. I took a pull of air and was hit with his special, sweet scent. He reached out a finger nervously, as if I'd shatter if he touched me. He ran it over my jaw line and my knees gave out. I was in his arms and being sat back down on the couch before I really knew what had happened.

He pointed a long finger in my face. "Behave yourself and I'll stay." he ordered.

I sucked in another breath and nodded. "I don't think I'd survive it if you'd let me have my way with you anyway, so I'll be good. For now, at least." I finished with a weak smirk.

"Good boy." he said smugly, patting my head like I really was his pet. That should have bothered me, but it just made me need him all the more.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, Shawn?" he whispered, turning his face to look at me.

"Umm, five years?" I asked, confused.

He snorted again. "Try seventy." he muttered rolling his eyes.

My jaw dropped a bit. "Lassie, how old are you?" I asked.

He smiled softly. "One hundred and seven."

"Wow, I'm sure you get this a lot, but you look AMAZING for your age." I said.

He chuckled. "As soon as I saw you, I knew I was in trouble. I tried my best to make you hate me, make you stay away. You just kept coming back, kept making it harder to stay away from you." he said with a hint of bitterness.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed. "Because, a life with me won't be a happy one, Shawn. We couldn't grow old together, it be me watching you wither away. I couldn't make love to you without the desire to suck the life out of you. It wouldn't be the happy-basket-full-of-roses-love-story that you deserve." he said, taking my hand and running his thumb over the back of it.

"Lassie." I breathed.

"Just listen to me, will you? I don't want to take that away from you, I won't steal your life. I want you to have everything, Shawn, and I can't give you anything." he said.

"You can give me yourself. You're the only person I've ever wanted. I can live without everything else, it doesn't matter." I insisted.

"You don't mean that, not really." he said, moving away from me.

"Nah-uh." I said, reaching for him. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "I'm yours and you're mine. Do you understand me! You don't get to decide!" I said viciously in his face, then flew forward and captured his lips. He turned to stone against me for a moment, then came to life with a growl low and deep in his throat. I felt myself being manhandled and found myself straddling his lap. His hands roamed over my chest and he took a fistful of my shirt, then ripped it off my body. I pulled back with a soft moan and glanced down at the tattered remains of my shirt.

"Wow." I whispered, grinding myself into him.

"Sorry." he muttered, crashing his lips back to mine while running his cold hands over my back. I ran my tongue over his lips, begging for a taste of him. He granted my wish and parted his mouth. He tasted just as sweet as he smelled, and I moaned into him. He pulled back to stare at me. His eyes reminded me of a great white shark stalking a seal. Both of his hands found the small of my back and he pulled me further into his lap and wriggled his hips so his covered cock rubbed mine. My back arched and I threw my head back. A deep groan forced its way from inside me, filling the room with sparks of desire and lust. He tugged me back up to him and I fell into his chest. I was spent and he hadn't even touched me yet.

"Carlton." I whispered with a thick voice, full of passion.

He flipped me around and planted me on my feet, then stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My knees were shaking so badly that he had to hold me up. He moved his hands down my sides and stopped at my pants. He had the button and zipper open in seconds. He hooked his fingers into my pants and boxers and slid them down my legs.

"Step out." he whispered, and I did as smoothly as I could. He tossed them across the room easily and pressed himself into my now naked back side. I hissed at the feeling. He places his hands on my shoulders and snaked them around to my chest. His palm grazed my puckered nipple and I moaned.

"Please touch me." I whispered. I was wound so tight that I thought I might snap. I needed him to touch me like I needed the air in my lungs.

He snickered and nuzzled my neck with his nose. I felt him take a deep breath and heard him groan. "You smell like honey, gardens, and jasmine. So sweet and innocent." he said, moving to take my weeping shaft into his hand.

"You're Mine!" He grunted and I moaned in return.

I jumped as his cold fingers wrapped around me. It wasn't unpleasant; in fact, it felt wonderful. He began pumping slowly, making me mad with pleasure. I bucked and moaned, unable to stop myself.

"Fuck, you're so tempting like this. I want to taste you so bad." His icy breath tickled my neck and he thumbed my head.

"Make me yours." I grunted out between pants.

"You've always been mine, Shawn, before you were born you were mine." he hissed into my neck, slowing down his stroking.

"Yours, always yours." I echoed stupidly too, far gone to really care about anything but his hand on me. He grunted in agreement and I heard him fumbling with his belt. My eyes fluttered closed and my heart started hammering in my chest. He let go of me long enough to remove his pants and then had me back in his talented dead hand in a flash. I didn't even have time to protest the loss. His cold, bare body was pressed flush against my back side now, and I didn't even jump this time.

"I want to see you." I begged hoarsely. I didn't want him to stop touching me, but I just had to see him in all his glory. I felt his arms fall away from me, so I took a calming breath and turned around. A strangled cry left my lips and I fell to my knees. He was the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world, and he was all mine and I his.

"Beautiful." I said, on the verge of tears of joy. I inched forward and ran my hand up his thigh. I licked my lips, dying to taste him. He didn't move so I took that as sign to continue. I leaned forward and took him fully into my mouth. He hissed harshly. He was cold, hard, sweet, and wet just like all my favorite popsicles. I bobbed my head up and down as fast as I dared, and he moaned low and heavy. I grazed my teeth down the length of him lightly and he pulled back.

"Enough!" he huffed darkly. He grabbed my arm, snatched me up quickly, and had my back pressed against him again.

"I wasn't done." I pouted. He walked us backwards and we fell onto the couch. He pushed me up a bit and nudged my hole with his shaft. All my other thoughts and protests fell away, never to be heard from again. I gasped softly.

"You sure about that?" he teased smugly, thrusting into me easily. There was not any of the normal pain or discomfort that would normally be present in a moment like this. There was only a gentle, cooling pleasure. My head fell back against his neck and I let out a low moan right in his ear. He took my cock in his hand and began pumping me soft and slow. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt in my lifetime. His thrusting was careful and easy, like I would crumble around him. I was almost afraid I might. I didn't need any more than this right now. I just rocked with him and panted along in course with his soft moans. I felt my pleasure begin that slow crawl towards release, and I turned and nipped Lassiter's neck. He cursed and thrust into me harder. We began moving in earnest now, running towards our free fall into bliss. He stroked me with all he had.

"Mark me, make me yours." I moaned into his ear, pulling the lobe into my ear for good measure. He let go of my shaft and squirmed until he had perfect access to my neck, never stopping his thrusting. I tilted my neck anyway, leaving no mystery to what I was asking for. He licked my pulse point and we both groaned. I was on the edge already when his sank his fangs deep into my neck. I cried out in a delirious mixture of intense pleasure and wonderful pain. He continued pounding into me and took a big gulp of my blood. He groaned in need and came just seconds after me. He took another sip from me before removing his teeth from my neck. He lapped up the blood trickling out of me. I fell against him and he hugged me closer to his frigid frame. I fought to catch my breath, panting like an overworked German Shepherd. I was surprised that he stopped so soon. I didn't have any fear that he wouldn't have been able to stop, I just thought he would've taken more from me than he did.

"Holy crap, Lassikins." I breathed out weakly.

He kissed the bite mark on my neck. "You tasted just like sunshine and morning dew. So pure and delicious. Astounding." he replied softly, moving us so we were laying down. He reached back and grabbed a blanket and tossed it over us.

"It's the pineapple." I murmured softly.

He chuckled softly and tossed an arm lazily over my hip.

"Go to sleep, Shawn." he whispered. He didn't even need to say the words because I was already half way gone anyway.

~Psych-Halloween-Special~

(Follow along, it will all become clear soon)

_Lassiter's POV._

Halloween has never made much sense to me, but Karen always forced me to dress up anyway. Some crap about how I need to lead by example and all that jazz. So every year, I put on some stupid costume and tried to go about my business. Spencer usually throws out tons of stupid jokes and less stupid sexual comments. Always had me about ready to punch him in the face in about midway through the day. I chose to be a vampire this year. Not one of those stupid new-age vampires that got married and made sparkling babies, but a real deal, Dracula type vampire. I had a cape and fangs that you had to melt, then mold onto your teeth and everything. My hair was slicked back and I put on a touch of dark eyeliner. I didn't need to use face makeup because I'm already pale enough. I strutted into the station and smirked at the looks some of the women were giving me. I shot a young brown haired rookie a wink and chuckled as she blushed. I made my way towards my desk and stopped short when I saw Spencer's ass sitting in my chair. He had his head down and seemed to be sleeping comfortably. I shoot O'Hara a look of shock.

"Why is he asleep on my desk?" I asked her. She was dressed as a spot-on Tinkerbell. It made her look about twelve.

She shrugged slightly. "He said something about wanting to see what you were going to be this year, but he fell asleep reading his book." she said, pointing at the thing lying open next to his hand.

I picked up the book and glanced at the cover. _Vampire's Need Love Too. _I blushed slightly and looked down at my costume.

_Crap, Spencer has been reading a sex book about vampires on the same day I just happened to dress like one. That's just my luck._ I thought, tossing the book back down on my desk.

"He seemed really excited about seeing you. You know he never gets up before noon, unless it's important to him or Gus." she said, shooting me a wicked smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying that I don't think he'll be disappointed. You look rather dashing." she said with a happy fangirl smile. She was always saying that Spencer's play flirting isn't all fun and games, but I never took her word for it. How much could a twelve year old really know?

I reached down and shook him softly. "Spencer, get up." I said, giving him another shake.

His pretty face scrunched up softly and he huffed cutely. "Lassie, I don't have the energy to move after that, so just come back to bed. Scratch that, the couch." he whined not opening his eyes.

I stood up like I'd been slapped and blushed so red a tomato would think I was its kin. Tinkerbell shot me her I-told-you-so look and grinned.

I shook it off and leaned down. "Spencer, you're not where you think you are, so for both our sakes, _PLEASE_ open your eyes." I hissed into his ear.

I felt him freeze next to me, finally coming back down to earth. "Did anyone else hear but you?" he asked soft and low, still not opening his eyes.

I sighed softly. "Just Tinkerbell, but don't worry, I think you just made her freaking year." I said, standing back up.

His head shot up and he looked at me. "Sorry Lassikins, I've gotta stop reading erotica before I come visit you. You're already sexy enough to drive me crazy." he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

O'Hara laughed and I shot her a glare. Spencer looked over at her and winked.

"Har, har. Can I have my desk back, please?" I ordered more than asked.

He pursed his lips. "Can I sit in your lap?" he asked.

I heard O'Hara giggle softly. At least she was trying to be quite.

"NO, you cannot sit in my lap!" I hissed, giving him my best warning look.

He nodded softly, looking a bit hurt by my refusal. "Then no, I think I'll keep it. I love your costume by the way. Talk about a dream come true. Well, parts of it anyway." he winked at me.

I looked up and groaned in annoyance. "Kill me." I muttered to the panels on the ceiling.

Spencer sighed. "Fine, you can have your desk back." he said, standing up.

"Thank you." I shot, trying to move around him so I could start my day. He shot me that look that said he was about to do something he thought was fun. He then grabbed the sides of my cape and pulled my lips to his. I heard O'Hara gasp softly before his warm lips began moving with earnest and intent. I was frozen at first, but his insistent warmth made me react. I snaked my arms around his back and pulled him closer in surrender. I returned his kiss with every bit of passion that he put into it. Finally, he moaned softly, pulled back, and grinned at me. I had a tiny returning smile on my own face.

"So, Lassie, If I asked you to get me some punch tonight at the Halloween party, would you?" he asked.

I sighed. "Maybe." I muttered.

He nodded. "Fantastic, see you tonight." he grinned, placing another quick peck on my lips.

I took my seat. "M'kay." I muttered, pulling out a file.

He glanced at O-Hara who was fanning herself with her hand and grinning like a fool. "Happy Halloween, Jules." he sang with a wink, turning and walking away.

"Yep, okay." she said, flopping down into her chair.

"You alright, O'Hara?" I asked with a soft smirk.

She looked at me. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sooo, how long has that been going on? That could not have been the first kiss. It was hot, don't get me wrong, but there wasn't as much sexual tension as there should have been." she said, crossing her arms.

_Okay, maybe the twelve-year-old did know some things, _I thought. "About six weeks." I smirked softly.

She nodded. "Good for you Carlton." she said with a real smile.

"Thanks, TinkerBell." I said, returning to my work.

~Happy Halloween Psych-Os~

**A/N:** *Sigh* I can't believe that the Lassie-is-a-hot-ass-vampire-who-wants-Shawn thingy isn't done more! Anywho hope you liked it! Let me know with a review please!

**Thank you XXSpade'sAce! You know I 3 Ya. :D**


End file.
